La sal de la vida
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Leorio estaba seguro de dos cosas: él no tenía suerte y Hisoka estaba verdaderamente loco.


**La sal de la vida**

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Esta historia, participa en la actividad dedicada al día del amor y la amistad, del foro Comunidad del Cazador

**Advertencias:** Ligeros spoilers de la saga de las elecciones, pareja crack, menciones? de masoquismo, más menciones de procedimientos médicos y nen de las que planeaba y Hisoka; él debería contar como advertencia por sí solo.

* * *

Si había algo que Leorio había descubierto durante sus días como estudiante, pero había confirmado hasta no tener ninguna duda una vez había comenzado a trabajar, era que no había tal cosa como suficiente tiempo.

Lo que habían sido días llenos de aprendizaje, trabajos, prácticas y exámenes que terminaban en fines de semana de fiestas —pocas— e intentos de compensar horas de sueño —muchos—, ahora habían sido remplazados por turnos de cuarenta y ocho horas, siestas en la sala de descanso para el personal cuya duración variaba, pacientes urgentes y otros no tantos, y claro, porque él y sus buenas ideas le creaban más problemas de los necesarios, más estudio.

¿Por qué había aprovechado la fama que había ganado durante las ilógicas elecciones para conseguir un maestro de nen especializado en medicina? ¿Y por qué había insistido en que le enseñara a pesar de que todo lo relacionado con nen en curaciones no concordaba con su tipo de nen y sus habilidades actuales?

Pese de conocer la respuesta y de estar seguro de que decidiría hacer lo mismo si existiese la forma de volver en el tiempo para corregir algunas cosas, en este momento, en el que la cafeína ya no bastaba para impedirle sentirse agotado y en el que el recuerdo de que todavía debía entrenar antes de poder dormir no lo dejaba celebrar el haber terminado su turno y tener un par de días libres frente a él, casi deseaba golpearse a sí mismo y gritarse sobre la mala idea que era querer lograr demasiado.

Técnicamente, lo primero era posible sin siquiera usar sus manos. O lo sería, si no estuviese usando lo poco que le quedaba de su concentración entrenando mientras caminaba a paso lento por la ciudad.

Mantener el aura en sus ojos nunca le había parecido fácil y tener que hacerlo por una hora y buscar la forma de potenciarla para buscar en auras ajenas irregularidades que indicasen problemas y sus orígenes, lo extenuaba al punto de tener dificultades para caminar.

Era algo básico, que necesitaba lograr si pretendía atender pacientes que habían sufrido por nen, fuese ajeno o propio; y quería hacerlo. Nunca más quería estar junto a un amigo y no poder hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Recordar lo que había sido estar a punto de perder a otro amigo era lo que siempre lo impulsaba a seguir, sin importar cuán agotado estuviese.

Leorio enfocó su vista en las personas con las que se cruzaba, examinándolas con sus ojos entrecerrados más por hábito que por necesidad de hacerlo para ver mejor sus auras.

Incluso sin ver sus expresiones, con solo eso le era fácil saber quiénes eran los que, al igual a él, estaban extenuados tras un día de trabajo; mas lo que él necesitaba aprender a detectar debían ser indicios mucho más específicos, como la irregularidad en el aura que rodea el brazo derecho de aquel hombre, lo suficientemente cercana a la arteria braquial para ser preocupante...

A Leorio le tomó unos segundos procesar su descubrimiento, pero una vez lo hizo, todo pensamiento sobre ir a casa, lanzarse en su cama y dormir por diez horas seguidas desapareció de su mente y fue remplazado por el simple hecho de que había un hombre herido cerca.

Que ya hubiese terminado su turno en el hospital no significaba que pensaba ignorarlo.

—¡Disculpe!

Alguna vez, Gon le había comentado que no había nada como la experiencia —obligada, había añadido Killua—, para poder perfeccionar una habilidad y Leorio estaba dispuesto a creerle ahora.

Aunque tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y estaba corriendo, empujando gente a codazos, sin concentrarse en nada aparte de lo que debía hacer, su visión incluso ganó nitidez y no solo porque estaba acortando la distancia que lo separaba del herido.

Ese hombre había perdido demasiada sangre y Leorio estuvo seguro de ello incluso antes de notar su andar lento y torpe, que le permitió alcanzarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Habían misterios, como la ausencia de manchas de sangre en su ropa blanca o el simple hecho de que siguiese en pie o el que no estuviese llamando a una ambulancia a pesar de que tenía que saber que no estaba bien, mas Leorio no se detuvo a pensar en ellos cuando estuvo a su lado y lo tomó del brazo izquierdo.

—¡Tienes que ir a un hospital!

Ese era un hecho de máxima urgencia, pero en ese instante ocurrieron varios sucesos que impidieron que obligase a aquel hombre a hacer justo eso de inmediato.

Por un lado, estuvieron los comentarios sobre «un loco», acompañados por la sensación de estar atrayendo miradas, lo cual le bastó para saber que hablaban de él.

Por otro, una mujer lo golpeó en la espalda con su extrañamente pesada cartera, quizás en venganza luego de que Leorio la había empujado sin querer en su carrera, lo que lo obligó a tomarse un momento para recuperar su equilibrio antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento descuidado que pudiese lastimar a alguien ya herido.

Y por otro, estuvo el que el hombre giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia él, lo que llevó a que Leorio pudiese ver su rostro al tiempo que el otro lo observó y lo saludó con voz ronca, acentuada por un tono divertido.

—Hola~

—¿Hisoka...? —murmuró Leorio, incrédulo pese a que no había cabida para ninguna duda.

Incluso si su notorio cabello rojo no era verdaderamente único, su inusual vestimenta, más apropiada para un payaso que para un asesino, y la estrella y la lágrima pintadas en su rostro eran inconfundibles; pero además, estaba el brillo dorado de aquellos ojos que le provocaba escalofríos y esa, en opinión de Leorio, era la mayor prueba de que el hombre cuyo brazo estaba asiendo era Hisoka y no un doppelganger o alguien intentando hacerse pasar por él.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso desde un comienzo?

—Vaya coincidencia —continuó Hisoka sonriendo ligeramente, como si se tratase de una reunión social entre dos viejos conocidos, y con sus ojos fijos en él, como si se tratase de un predador examinando a su presa y estuviese considerando si la acabaría en seguida o no.

El estar consciente de lo muy probable que eso último fuese justo lo que Hisoka estaba pensando, hizo que Leorio estuviese a punto de soltarlo y dar un paso atrás, queriendo mantener una distancia tan grande como fuese posible de Hisoka, mas nada de lo ocurrido había logrado que dejase de usar nen, por lo que seguía viendo claramente el estado de Hisoka.

El aura del autoproclamado mago carecía del resplandeciente brillo de cualquier especialista en nen y su fluir era anormal, interrumpido en la misma zona donde la arteria axilar continuaba para convertirse en la branquial. Cómo estaba deteniendo su aura y el sangrado era algo que Leorio desconocía, pero cuyo misterio podía esperar.

—Al hospital —indicó de nuevo, apretando su brazo con más fuerza en lugar de soltarlo—, ya.

En lugar de moverse, intentar matarlo o cortarle la mano para liberarse, Hisoka alzó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—¿¡Por q...!? —Leorio se acalló de inmediato y lo fulminó con su mirada. Hisoka estaba jugando con él, prefiriendo divertirse a su costa que preocuparse por su propio estado y quizás no le debería sorprender, pues desde el primer día que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él, le había quedado claro que Hisoka estaba loco. Pero si bien era un maniaco asesino, Leorio no quería verlo morir desangrado en una calle cualquiera, por lo que contuvo un suspiro y se esforzó por mantener una expresión y un tono de voz severo—: No me puedes decir que no sabes qué heridas tienes.

Su claro argumento no fue suficiente, pues Hisoka se limitó a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado y pronunciar un interrogante más.

—¿Y qué te hace decirlo?

Si Hisoka estaba haciéndose el difícil, seguramente no pensaba aceptar algo que sin duda sabía, pues se trataba de su cuerpo y de heridas que probablemente le había provocado su última víctima en un intento por defenderse.

Y decir algo como "¡Mira!" y señalar el punto donde el daño era innegable, aunque Hisoka aparentemente había intentado ocultarlo, quizás requeriría explicaciones adicionales, como la especialización del tradicional gyo y las corrientes del aura y muchos otros detalles técnicos que Leorio solo planeaba enumerar si su maestro decidía hacerle una especie de examen.

Siendo así, señalar lo obvio era lo más sencillo.

—Eres un asesino, yo soy un doctor —afirmó Leorio con un resoplido.

En respuesta, Hisoka parpadeó.

¿Eso significaba que seguiría negándose a hacerle caso y él tendría que llevarlo a empujones al hospital?

Leorio tragó saliva, pero se prometió a sí mismo hacerlo si era necesario. Siempre podía confiar que la resistencia de Hisoka le impediría terminar peor debido al poco cuidado en su trato y rogar durante todo el camino que el mago realmente estuviese tan mal como parecía y no pudiese asesinarlo aun si quisiese...

Que Hisoka sonriese de repente, con sus labios apretados y sus ojos entrecerrados, erizó los vellos de su nuca y por un largo segundo, Leorio se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, tenso y deseoso de alejarse o de al menos poder noquearlo y llevarlo inconsciente consigo. Eso sería más seguro para él y todos a su alrededor, sin duda alguna.

—Parece —pronunció Hisoka con lentitud e hizo una pequeña pausa para humedecer sus labios con su lengua— que has mejorado en algo.

Eso no era una buena señal, pero el que las siguientes palabra de Hisoka formasen una pregunta más normal («¿Dónde queda el hospital?»), hizo que Leorio se enfocase de nuevo en lo que había querido hacer desde un comienzo: encargarse de una herida seria de alguien que quizás tenía sus propios métodos, por lo que no necesitaba ayuda realmente. Ni la merecía.

Prefiriendo no pensar en debates éticos cuando no solo no estaba en su cien por ciento, sino que además debía mantenerse alerta en caso de que el mago cambiase de idea, Leorio se limitó a soltar y guiar a Hisoka, quien parecían perfectamente contento con caminar algunas cuadras en lugar de llamar a una ambulancia.

No les tomó demasiado arribar al hospital y por fuerza de hábito, Leorio llevó a Hisoka hacia una de las salas de consulta en lugar de entrar directamente a emergencias.

Usualmente sus pacientes extraoficiales no corrían el riesgo de desangrarse, por lo que bastaba con lo que había en una de esas salas, y tal vez, el nunca haber recibido en emergencias a un experto en nen que podía usar su aura para mantener sus heridas bajo control, al menos temporalmente, lo hacía sentir menos urgencia.

Aunque quizás, decidió Leorio, cerrando la puerta tras él, ese no había sido un verdadero error. Al fin de cuentas, no era imposible que Hisoka tuviese alguna otra herida seria que él no había logrado detectar y saberlo antes de tratarlo lo ayudaría.

—Bueno... —Leorio no tuvo la oportunidad de indicarle a Hisoka que lo examinaría primero que todo, pues un golpe en la puerta, la cual fue inmediatamente abierta tras eso, lo interrumpió.

—¿Eh? —Elsie, una de las enfermeras que solía encargarse de los turnos nocturnos en emergencias, lo miró con confusión al entrar a la sala—. Pensé que ya habías terminado.

Leorio señaló con su cabeza a Hisoka, quien se encontraba de pie en la mitad del lugar.

—Esta es una emergencia —dijo—. Necesito hacer una sutura, para comenzar.

—De inmediato, doctor —respondió Elsie, su expresión tornándose seria, haciendo evidente que había entendido—. ¿Algo más?

Leorio pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, recordando lo poco que sabía por ahora de la condición de Hisoka.

—Dos bolsas de O negativo —indicó— y llama a Long...

—No necesito anestesia —interrumpió Hisoka.

¿Cómo había adivinado que él estaba indicándole que llamase al anestesiólogo que estaba de turno en ese momento? Leorio lo observó con una pizca de recelo y nerviosismo.

—¿Doctor...? —cuestionó Elsie, ya con un pie fuera de la sala pero luciendo dudosa tras esa extraña afirmación del paciente y quizás también ante lo que él estaba pidiendo. Al fin de cuentas Hisoka, al menos desde un punto de vista superficial, ni siquiera lucía como alguien que necesitaba ser atendido urgentemente.

Leorio suspiró, demasiado cansado como para perder sus pocas energías discutiendo con Hisoka o para contarle toda la historia a la enfermera. Solo le quedaba esperar que ella confiara en él y aceptase aguardar por una explicación. Y si Hisoka era un masoquista además de sádico, era su problema y no de Leorio ni del hospital.

—Y un formato de consentimiento —añadió Leorio, decidido a obligarlo a firmarlo para evitarle problemas a todos los involucrados—. Y ve haciendo la cuenta para entregársela.

Elsie frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que él era uno de esos pacientes... —susurró ella, haciendo alusión a los muchos pacientes a los que Leorio les daba una revisión y un tratamiento por debajo de cuerda, aunque siempre reponiendo cualquier implemento del hospital que gastase en el proceso y sacando de su propio bolsillo para conseguir cualquier medicina que requiriesen después, lo que aparentemente había bastado para que los directivos del lugar no intentasen detenerlo, aun cuando sus acciones se habían convertido en un secreto a voces.

Quizás por eso mismo era que ella había estado dispuesta a no hacer muchas preguntas, pero las extrañezas se habían acumulado al punto de que su profesionalidad no bastaba para que no expresase sus dudas.

—No —resopló Leorio, cada vez más consciente de que tendría que dejar claros algunos detalles—. Este bastardo puede pagar la cuenta a la perfección.

La enfermera abrió su boca, mas no pronunció ninguna palabra, observándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

¿Qué había malinterpretado para reaccionar así?

Leorio no se sentía capaz de descubrirlo, cansado e inquieto al estar en el mismo lugar que Hisoka, por lo que para simplificar las cosas, decidió añadir un detalle específico que, esperaba, bastaría por ahora.

—Es un cazador. —Y él también lo era y eso era algo que no era un secreto en el hospital.

—Oh, es tu amigo —dijo ella, sonriendo un poco al tiempo que asintió con su cabeza—. Entiendo.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Leorio, sin comprender cómo era que ella había llegado a semejante conclusión tan alejada de la verdad—. ¡No!

Su negación fue interrumpida por la puerta al ser cerrada, por lo que Leorio suspiró de nuevo y masajeó su entrecejo.

Deseoso de terminar con esto y regresar al final de su turno y el comienzo de su descanso, Leorio volvió a enfocar su mirada en Hisoka, más se arrepintió de eso al ver a Hisoka con su torso desnudo y sus manos en el borde de su pantalón blanco, haciendo evidente que planeaba desnudarse ahí mismo y ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —balbuceó sin poder evitarlo.

—¿No me vas a _operar_? —cuestionó Hisoka con diversión, continuando sus movimientos para dejar sus ropajes en el suelo y quedar en un santiamén tal como llegó al mundo.

—¡Hay ropa para eso! —gritó Leorio y aunque pensó mencionar además que el área de cuidado era solo un brazo, pasar su vista por el cuerpo del mago lo distrajo, pues le estaba dando la respuesta de había pretendido buscar examinándolo.

En el cuerpo de Hisoka habían varios hematomas formándose y cortes, la mayoría en sus brazos, para saber que previamente había luchado contra un oponente que por lo menos había logrado vivir lo suficiente para persistir con sus ataques; y su aura, que Leorio chequeó una vez más, indicaba que la tranquilidad y la trivial conversación era una máscara que ocultaba lo mal que estaba.

Y ahora que había visto su aura y su cuerpo, empezaba a considerar que debería ordenar una radiografía para verificar el estado de sus costillas...

—¿Quién demonios logró hacerte tanto daño? —preguntó Leorio sin poder evitar que la incredulidad se notase en su voz. Sobrevivir un encuentro con Hisoka era casi un milagro, en su opinión; mas conseguir algo contra él, independientemente de si vivía para contarlo o no, le parecía incluso más difícil de creer.

—Esto no es nada. —Hisoka se encogió de hombros, luciendo tan indiferente ante sus heridas como de su desnudez.

—Basta un golpe en el lugar adecuado para acabar con alguien —resopló Leorio con el ceño fruncido, seguro de que era un hecho tan obvio que no debería necesitar mencionarlo, especialmente a alguien como Hisoka—. Y algo así podría estar cerca de lograrlo —finalizó, señalando con un dedo la zona que a simple vista lucía indemne, pero que Leorio sabía que no lo estaba.

—Ya hablas como un experto —dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa y en un tono bajo que parecía insinuar algo muy diferente al uso que él le daba al conocimiento médico que tenía...

—¡No!

—Doctor, ya está lis... oh —finalizó Elsie, con su rostro rojo y a pesar de eso, sus ojos fijos en Hisoka, recorriendo con su mirada sus pectorales, bajando por sus abdominales y...

No, Leorio ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Esta vez, Leorio no suspiró, pero sí le lanzó a Hisoka una bata blanca olvidada en el perchero de la puerta. Después le daría la misma vestimenta que debían usar los pacientes, mas por ahora eso era mejor que nada.

—¡Ponte esto!

Hisoka atrapó la prenda con una mano, más en vez de ponerla movió su cabeza hacia la enfermera.

—No creo que a ella le moleste.

Elsie apartó su mirada de repente y bajó su vista, avergonzada; pero eso no borraba la verdad que había en lo pronunciado por Hisoka.

—¿Por qué no se desmaya de una vez? —le preguntó Leorio a la nada, casi deseoso de añadir un ruego de poder despertarse de este mal sueño... que lamentablemente era real.

—Mmm, probablemente lo haré —comentó Hisoka con un tono pensativo.

Leorio alzó su cabeza justo a tiempo para advertir cómo Hisoka pasaba su mano izquierda por su brazo derecho y de repente, todo lo que él pudo ver fue el líquido rojo que salió a borbotones.

Esto era lo que Leorio había temido cuando había visto el aura de Hisoka en la calle y ahora más que nunca, Leorio quería saber cómo Hisoka había logrado detener un sangrado tan profuso y por tanto tiempo, cosa que quizás le había salvado la vida y podría hacer lo mismo por otros.

Pero aun mientras su mente pensaba en eso, Leorio se movió de manera automática hacia Hisoka e incluso logró llegar a su lado poco después de que el mago tocó el suelo y usando la bata que Hisoka se había negado a vestir, hizo presión sobre la herida.

Primero que todo, debía impedir que se desangrase.

—¡Llevémoslo rápido! —gritó Leorio.

En una muestra de profesionalismo, Elsie corrió al pasillo aun antes de que Leorio terminase de pronunciar esas dos palabras y regresó en un parpadeo con una camilla y un auxiliar y entre todos lograron llevar a Hisoka a una de las salas de operación.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Leorio ni siquiera estuvo seguro de cómo logró prepararse para la cirugía de emergencia y en esta, suturar la arteria —porque el corte la había alcanzado en lugar de solo estar a punto, algo que parecía imposible tras haber visto a Hisoka momentos atrás— con rapidez, aunque sospechaba que el haber concentrado su aura en sus ojos durante todo el proceso le había ayudado.

Luego, cuando Elsie anunció con voz ahogada que todo indicaba que el mago estaba estable, todo fue más fácil y Leorio pudo dejarlo en manos de otro doctor, depositar los implementos ensangrentados en la caneca adecuada y demasiado agotado para abandonar el hospital, dirigirse a la sala de descanso, donde cayó dormido en un sofá.

* * *

Semanas después del incidente, Hisoka seguía siendo un tema de conversación entre el personal del hospital.

Leorio entendía por qué: no todos los días llegaba caminando como si nada alguien que estaba a punto de desangrarse, ni mucho menos lograba ser dado de alta en menos de veinticuatro horas luego de un trabajo rápido de emergencias y una transfusión, y aunque Leorio entendía que la respuesta a gran parte del misterio se podía resumir en "nen", no podía revelarles aquel secreto de cazadores y él mismo desconocía los detalles.

No haber tenido la oportunidad de tratar de preguntarlos era una de las pocas cosas que todavía molestaban a Leorio de todo lo ocurrido, pero sospechaba que no habría recibido una respuesta de Hisoka, así que tal vez era mejor así.

Y al menos Hisoka había pagado la cuenta antes de irse y no había lastimado a nadie, paciente o personal del lugar, así que todo estaba bien.

Leorio ya había comenzado a convencerse de ello cuando Hisoka apareció frente a él, esta vez interrumpiendo sus horas de consultas generales, una de sus obligaciones favoritas en el hospital.

Aun con los límites de tiempo impuestos, era la mejor oportunidad de hablar con los pacientes y no solo saber su estado de salud, sino de asegurarse de que se hiciesen las pruebas necesarias y luego, ayudarlos a que consiguiesen el tratamiento adecuado, fuese el que fuese, si no podían hacerlo por sí solos.

Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de hablar con Hisoka, pues no solo sabía que el mago podía conseguir atención médica donde fuese solo mostrando su licencia de cazador —o pagando por ella donde eso no bastase, cosa que también podía hacer— y además, aun sin verlo, se atrevía a apostar que cualquier herida del otro sería o de impacto o de objeto cortopunzante o de los efectos secundarios de las habilidades de nen de su oponente.

Eso último no era su especialidad —aún, y seguiría ignorando la insistencia de su maestro de que tenía pocas posibilidades en ello— y el resto de tipos de heridas podían ser atendidas decentemente en cualquier lugar donde coincidencialmente se hallara, por lo que Hisoka no tenía ninguna razón para volver a poner un pie justo en este hospital.

Éste no estaba ubicado en una zona con influencias de la mafia u otras organizaciones, al fin de cuentas, por lo que ni criminales ni cazadores la frecuentaban, y por eso mismo Leorio estaba seguro de que el azar no volvería a traer a Hisoka allí, salvo en una extraña emergencia como la anterior.

Pero allí se encontraba y eso era tan inesperado que al verlo entrar en el mismo momento en que su paciente anterior salió, Leorio solo pudo tensarse, preguntándose si había atraído hacia él toda la mala suerte del mundo al haber ayudado a Hisoka previamente, al tiempo que observó de reojo la lista de pacientes del día. El nombre de Hisoka no estaba en esta.

—Adivina, adivinador —pronunció Hisoka, parándose frente a él a poca distancia y con sus brazos en jarra—. ¿Qué tengo hoy?

Leorio no quería contestar algo que parecía una broma; no obstante, ya le había quedado claro que Hisoka también era un ser humano y aunque no le agradase, él no era capaz de darle la espalda a un paciente.

Por eso, concentró su aura en los ojos, cosa que había comenzado a resultarle sorprendentemente simple desde la última vez que se había cruzado con Hisoka, y lo examinó.

—Tu brazo, ¿otra vez? —cuestionó con incredulidad pasados unos segundos.

—Eso no responde todo —dijo Hisoka, sus ojos brillando extrañamente.

Aunque eso le provocó un escalofrío, Leorio consideró con seriedad la brecha parcial, diferente a la más rotunda interrupción anterior, en el aura de Hisoka.

—¿Está roto, no? —resopló Leorio, sintiéndose seguro de su diagnóstico; había estado practicando, al fin de cuentas. En respuesta, Hisoka sonrió y de manera tan amplia que Leorio no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y un comentario al respecto—. Bastardo masoquista.

—¿Eso es todo?

Acercarse a Hisoka cuando era evidente que, fractura aparte, estaba en perfecto estado, hacía que Leorio se sintiese receloso, mas ante la insistencia del pelirrojo se decidió a hacerlo y presionó con firmeza, pero de manera superficial la mano de Hisoka.

—¿Tienes el brazo entumecido? ¿Sientes algún hormigueo? —preguntó Leorio, observando con atención la coloración de la piel y tanteando el pulso de Hisoka en su muñeca.

—Nop.

—Eso es bueno, la circulación está bien —indicó con un suspiro aliviado; solo quedaba por confirmar si la fractura había sido tan limpia como sospechaba y enviarlo a emergencias, donde Hisoka debería haber ido en primer lugar; él tenía pacientes esperando que sí tenían una cita a esa hora—. Necesitaré una radiografía... ¿Qué? —preguntó Leorio, más alerta que nunca al notar que la expresión de Hisoka se había trasformado, pues su sonrisa poco apropiada había desaparecido y ahora tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿No puedes hacer más? —cuestionó Hisoka con impaciencia.

—No soy ninguna especie de mago —señaló Leorio de mal humor, siguiendo sus instintos y alejándose del otro tras de soltarlo. Tampoco era un experto en nen y de momento, solo contaba con sus ojos y una mano extra no muy hábil si no había nadie más disponible para asistirlo y eso era algo que no le agradaba recordar, en especial cuando estaba trabajando.

—Decepcionante —dijo Hisoka chasqueando su lengua.

—¡Tu eres el que vino a buscarme en primer lugar! —exclamó Leorio, incapaz de controlar su temperamento, mas al ver a Hisoka dando media vuelta, preguntó confundido—: ¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar a alguien que sí puede hacer algo rápido —replicó Hisoka sin siquiera mirar atrás y solo se detuvo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta—. Ah, y ya pagué por la consulta "urgente".

¿Qué demonios? ¿Venía a buscarlo cuando requería atención médica y luego se largaba como si él no fuese suficientemente bueno?

Leorio lo fulminó con la mirada y cerró sus puños con fuerza, recordándose que atacarlo sin razón era un suicidio y estaba en horas de trabajo, por lo que no podía hacer una escena cuando todos los que se encontraban en el área de espera podían verlo gracias a la puerta ahora abierta.

—Bien —afirmó, queriendo convencerse de que era mejor si no tenía a un loco como Hisoka cerca—. Adiós, adiós.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, Leorio tomó la lista y salió a llamar al próximo paciente, prometiéndose que se olvidaría de la existencia de Hisoka y seguiría feliz con su vida y su trabajo.

Sí, eso sería lo que haría.

* * *

El problema era, descubrió Leorio, que su opinión sobre Hisoka no hacía que le importase menos como paciente y el no saber qué había pasado con él lo inquietaba más de lo que quería aceptar.

¿Si había conseguido la atención médica que necesitaba o había hecho algo estúpido que había empeorado la fractura?

El incluso el haber considerado en algún momento usar el Sitio del Cazador para intentar averiguar si al menos estaba vivo era algo que no planeaba aceptar frente a nadie en toda su vida; tal como planeaba negar sin importar qué, que en el momento en que Hisoka reapareció de repente frente a él, esta atravesándose en su camino en medio de un pasillo, se sintió aliviado de verlo vivo y sin usar un cabestrillo.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para que olvidase a quién tenía frente a él, por lo que en el momento en que Hisoka sonrió, Leorio dio un paso hacia atrás, contuvo la respiración por un segundo y concentró su aura en sus ojos.

Esta era la tercera vez que Hisoka pisaba este hospital y la única razón tenía que ser alguna nueva otra herida perfectamente oculta a la vista desnuda gracias al uso de nen, ¿no?

—No, no, no —murmuró Leorio, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras lo examinaba para cerciorarse de su estado.

Aparentemente, rompiendo todo pronóstico, lógica y posible rutina que parecía haber estado formándose, ese no era el caso.

Aunque el mago estaba reprimiendo su aura, lo que explicaba por qué él había creído que el corredor estaba vacío hasta que apartó su mirada de los documentos que llevaba en sus manos y lo vio a poca distancia de él, había cierto fluir trasparente continuo a su alrededor que probaba que no había nada inusual.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Leorio dio un paso más hacia atrás, carraspeó y alzó su voz al tiempo que cruzó sus brazos y lo fulminó con sus ojos.

—Estás bien y éste es un hospital.

—¿Y? —replicó Hisoka avanzando hacia él, descarado como si ni siquiera le importase lo que Leorio estaba implicando.

—Estoy seguro —resopló Leorio, considerando retroceder si Hisoka se aproximaba más— de que el que necesita estar aquí es quien sea que se te haya cruzado en el camino. —No podía ser más claro que eso.

Hisoka alzó una ceja y se detuvo, otorgándole con ello una pizca de efímero sosiego.

—¿Y no puedo venir a visitarte?

Eso no era algo que Leorio había esperado escuchar, no de Hisoka, por lo menos, y si bien intentó responder, todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un balbuceó sin sentido.

Aguardar a que el universo volviese a la normalidad no parecía ser una opción, ya que Hisoka lucía perfectamente contento estando ahí, sin ninguna razón con sentido, con sus ojos brillantes y provocándole estremecimientos.

Por eso, esta vez Leorio se esforzó en reponerse y una vez lo hizo, suspiró sonoramente y masajeó su frente antes de dar un paso hacia delante y alzar su cabeza para hacer evidente la diferencia de estatura entre ellos, queriendo dejar en claro que ni le temía ni le seguiría la corriente en lo que fuese que estuviese planeando por razones que él desconocía.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, señalando a Hisoka con un dedo sin importarle en lo más mínimo si ese era un gesto poco educado—, no soy tu amigo ni tu médico personal y si vuelves sin razón, daré orden de que te cobren por un chequeo completo.

Leorio asintió para sí mismo, contento con su amenaza. Era lo justo, al fin de cuentas, que Hisoka al menos pagase por el tiempo que le estaba quitando cuando él podía estar terminando sus rondas y dedicándose a los pacientes del hospital, quienes sí importaban y lo necesitaban.

—Mmm... —Hisoka alzó una mano y golpeó su propia mejilla con un dedo por unos segundos, luciendo pensativo antes de cuestionar con un tono serio y una sonrisa—: ¿Y qué hay de una cena?

—¡No! —La respuesta fue de reflejo, pues Leorio no estaba seguro de si siquiera había escuchado bien.

—¿No sales con tus pacientes? —insistió Hisoka sin darle tiempo de siquiera pensar, poniendo brazos en jarra.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Leorio dio media vuelta sin detenerse a contestar y caminó tan rápido como le era posible hasta que una enfermera se acercó a preguntarle si había pasado algo.

Antes de responder, Leorio miró por encima de su hombro y al descubrir que no había ningún extraño mago pelirrojo, negó con su cabeza al tiempo que se limpió el sudor de la frente con el revés de su mano.

—Entonces no corras por los pasillos —lo reprendió la enfermera, dándole un golpe sin ninguna fuerza en su hombro y partiendo por otro corredor.

Leorio ignoró sus palabras, prefiriendo observar de un lado a otro para confirmar que estaba solo y al hacerlo, suspiró una vez más y se recostó con la pared, permitiéndose relajarse, dejando su mente en blanco.

No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. De hecho, haría de cuenta que no había sucedido. Todo por su propio bien.

* * *

De dos cosas estaba seguro Leorio.

La primera era que su suerte se había extinguido en algún momento de su vida, dejándolo a la merced de cualquier loco cercano.

La segunda era que Hisoka estaba verdaderamente loco, algo que había sabido desde que había tenido la desgracia de conocerlo en el examen, pero que había confirmado sin lugar a dudas cada vez que había tenido que tratar con él.

Si al menos una de esas cosas no fuesen ciertas, Leorio estaba convencido de que no estaría en un restaurante lujoso, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar con su traje en buen estado mas barato, que contrastaba con los trajes de puro paño y los vestidos de seda, acompañados por radiantes joyas y relojes, que absolutamente todos los clientes del lugar estaban vistiendo.

Leorio jugueteó con el nudo de su corbata por unos segundos, resistiendo la tentación de hacer lo mismo con sus incambiables gafas oscuras mientras uno de los meseros revisaba la lista de reservaciones.

—¿Señor Paladinight? —dijo el hombre al fin, cuya pose y uniforme lo hacían verse más en el lugar adecuado que Leorio, y le sonrió al tiempo que hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que lo siguiese—. Por aquí.

Aun confiando en que el mesero sabía a dónde lo llevaba, Leorio observó de un lado a otro, buscando a Hisoka entre los clientes que ya estaban en sus mesas, seguro de que lo hallaría de inmediato, pues Hisoka estaría más fuera de lugar que él.

Pero ese no resultó ser el caso.

Cuando finalmente el mesero se detuvo, dejando dos copias de la carta sobre la mesa y asegurándoles que volvería pronto, Leorio estuvo tentado a quitarse sus gafas y frotarse los ojos.

Sin maquillaje, con un peinado normal y un traje que parecía costar tanto como lo que podría costar la licencia de un cazador en una subasta, casi lucía como un hombre rico, atractivo y perfectamente normal y familiar con lugares suntuosos como este.

Casi, porque era Hisoka y su sonrisa burlona y su presencia y su mirada que le producían escalofríos era algo que verdaderamente lo delataban como alguien anormal en ese y cualquier lugar.

—Así que aceptas una cena de un generoso donador —comentó Hisoka, sus codos sobre la mesa, manos entrelazadas frente a él y su quijada apoyada en estas.

Hisoka estaba dejando muchos detalles de lado, como el hecho de que la donación había sido dada con la condición de "una reunión privada con el doctor Paladinight en agradecimiento por su gran labor", algo que a Leorio le habría gustado escuchar de cualquier persona que lo dijesen realmente en serio y no para conseguir... lo que fuese que Hisoka quisiese obtener.

¿Diversión para pasar el rato?

—¿Por qué me quieres aquí? —cuestionó Leorio al salir de su estopor, sentándose con cuidado y esforzándose por no removerse inmediatamente después en su silla, cada vez más incómodo no solo por el lujo general, al que creía poder acostumbrarse si cambiaba de compañía.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió Hisoka, bajando sus manos y recostándose en el espaldar de su asiento, luciendo perfectamente a gusto allí—. La variedad es la sal de la vida.

—Tu variedad suele incluir luchas sangrientas y muertes —resopló Leorio, sin ser capaz de ocultar su recelo.

Hisoka suspiró, sus labios curvándose hacia abajo en una mueca triste, casi desolada.

—No he tenido ningún buen encuentro últimamente.

Comprender a qué se refería Hisoka hacía que su desconsuelo fuese tan escalofriante como incomprensible.

—Mejor. —Leorio se cruzó de brazos y aunque lo había dicho en parte para antagonizar con Hisoka y demostrarle que no le temía —tanto—, también era una verdad. Él prefería tener menos pacientes y no porque fuese un perezoso; de hecho, estaba seguro de que cualquier otro médico le daría la razón, al igual que cualquier persona con algo de sentido común y empatía.

—No te gusta verme herido —señaló Hisoka con un tono burlesco que demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la situación y lo señaló con un dedo.

No le faltaban deseos de palmotear su mano para obligarlo a dejar de hacer eso, pero todavía demasiado consciente de dónde y con quién estaba, Leorio se limitó a dedicarle una mala mirada.

—No me gusta ver herido a _nadie_ —remarcó.

—Es una lástima. —La mueca de Hisoka parecía indicar que realmente le decepcionaba.

¿Acaso Hisoka tenía tantas expectativas en él o simplemente preferiría un mundo de locos como él?

Enervado, Leorio prefirió no solo no responder, sino no pensar en ello. Que un nuevo mesero apareciese en ese instante, interrumpiendo cualquier otra extraña conversación que Hisoka pudiese iniciar, le dio la excusa perfecta para eso.

—¿Desean ordenar? —preguntó al tiempo que dejó dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa.

—Por favor —respondió Hisoka con una sonrisa confiada y antes de que Leorio pudiese intervenir, ordenó por ambos.

Resignado ya a tener que cenar con Hisoka y no siendo el tipo de persona que rechazaba comida gratis, Leorio no se quejó del subsiguiente desfile de platos, que inició una entrada finamente decorada, siguió con un plato fuerte de carnes y una copa de vino y finalizó con el postre, acompañado por una taza de café.

Fue una gran comida, que tal vez incluso habría considerado perfecta en cualquier otra ocasión, junto a cualquier otra persona.

Pero a pesar de que Leorio estaba dispuesto a aceptar que al menos Hisoka tenía buen gusto, seguía provocándole escalofríos y cada una de sus palabras parecían tener demasiados dobles sentidos, los cuales Leorio prefería ignorar para mantener su cordura.

Que la cena estuviese a punto de llegar a su fin era un alivio y una vez Hisoka pagó la cuenta y ambos abandonaron la mesa, Leorio suspiró, contento después de una buena comida —gratis— y ante la perspectiva de poder alejarse de Hisoka...

—¿No estuvo mal para comenzar la noche, no crees? —preguntó Hisoka, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Leorio lo observó de reojo sin sentirse verdaderamente tranquilo, pero lo suficientemente relajado como para admitir que Hisoka tenía razón.

—Mejor a que llegues medio muerto al hospital. —O de cualquier otra forma, en realidad, viendo que el mago podía convertirse fácilmente en una distracción que interrumpía su trabajo—. Pero... —continuó, queriendo aclarar que eso no quería decir que le hubiese agradado la velada, mas se acalló al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Hisoka se habían llenado de un brillo inusual.

—¿Podrías revivirme? —preguntó Hisoka, voz ronca y un interés tan obvio que Leorio tragó saliva y tuvo que detenerse un momento para recuperarse de la conmoción.

Maldito sádico masoquista.

—No —dijo con firmeza y renovó su andar, mas al ver que esa simple palabra no pareció desanimar a Hisoka, negó con su cabeza para mayor énfasis—. No, no, no, ni lo pienses.

Aunque era obvio que Hisoka estaba haciendo justo eso, si juzgaba por la amplia sonrisa en su rostro, la cual lograba hacerlo ver como el pervertido que era a pesar del costoso traje y la falta de ridículo maquillaje y las demás muestras usuales de locura.

Leorio aceleró su paso, decidido a salir, detener un taxi y pedir que lo llevara tan rápido como fuese posible a su apartamento. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Bueno —indicó Hisoka, poniendo una mano en su espalda para guiarlo en cuanto estuvieron en la calle—, ahora vamos.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Leorio por un segundo, queriendo resistirse, mas notando la fuerza de Hisoka en cuanto intentó detenerse. Leorio terminó trastabillando hacia delante, cosa que el pelirrojo aprovechó para obligarlo a continuar caminando aun antes de que lograse recobrar su equilibrio por completo—. ¡No!

—Pero la noche acaba de comenzar —lo interrumpió Hisoka, sonriendo de tal forma que Leorio incluso se sintió anormalmente bajo.

_Oh, no._

Hisoka le dio un nuevo empujón, dejando claro con eso que esta vez no planeaba dejarlo escapar. Como si Leorio necesitase más pruebas de que la suerte lo había abandonado.

Pero podía enfrentarlo como ya lo había hecho en el examen y esperar que de nuevo todo saliese bien...

Leorio lo miró de soslayo, decidido a decirle para empezar que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte con él, mas al notar que Hisoka estaba aguardando su respuesta observándolo expectante, terminó estremeciéndose de nuevo y tomando una decisión de la que, sin duda, se arrepentiría.

—Yo elijo a dónde vamos...

Hisoka no tenía ningún derecho a verse alegre ante eso.

—Sorpréndeme —pronunció el mago en un susurro ronco que, como parecía haberse vuelto costumbre, logró que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Leorio.

Leorio metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se enfocó en el camino, decidido a ir a un bar en una zona común y corriente, sin listas de reservas ni lujos innecesarios, donde pudiese pedir suficiente licor para poder dejar de estremecerse constantemente ante la presencia de Hisoka y relajarse en vez de tener que pasar todo el rato tenso.

Porque si acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida, al menos lidiaría con las consecuencias a su manera.


End file.
